The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thungerii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lutin Rouge’. ‘Lutin Rouge’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventors as a whole plant mutation in a garden in 1998 in Boubers sur Canche, France. The parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one the Inventors stem cuttings in Boubers sur Canche, France in 2001. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.